


She's got horns

by Melior_with_Sol



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Spirit Animals - Various Authors, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melior_with_Sol/pseuds/Melior_with_Sol
Summary: Her smile grew to a cocky smirk as she stopped before one of the many dingy cell doors. Without a word, she slammed her boot into the door, kicking it open with a loud bang as it crashed into the stone wall behind it.There he is. Your enemy. And also, your partner, who had been dumb enough to get caught.  Sitting with his back against the wall in front of you.The dim lights cast shadows across his frame, so all you can see is his dark silhouette.You stand there, that cocky smile still gracing your lips, as he pushes his back slightly off the wall, and his body makes it just so into the light, shadows still flung across his frame."'Bout time love.  Took you long enough"."Well, Royal, my dear, it seems like I have to do everything by myself, whats the harm in taking my time?"  She bites back, before flashing him a wicked grin.
Relationships: Royal/Katerina





	She's got horns

**Author's Note:**

> These are OC's of mine, Katerina and Royal, part of a thing of oneshots. This is mostly for writing practice,but I hope you like it.

Katerina walked slowly, languidly, through the dimly lit halls, an open smile on her face. She swayed her hips and shoulders lightly to an unknown song, playing only for her. The two guards flanking her on each side paid this no mind, marching at a certain length behind her as she hummed softly. 

Her smile grew to a cocky smirk as she stopped before one of the many dingy cell doors. Without a word, she slammed her boot into the door, kicking it open with a loud bang as it crashed into the stone wall behind it. 

There he is. Your enemy. And also, your partner, who had been dumb enough to get caught. Sitting with his back against the wall in front of you.  
The dim lights cast shadows across his frame, so all you can see is his dark silhouette. 

You stand there, that cocky smile still gracing your lips, as he pushes his back slightly off the wall, and his body makes it just so into the light, shadows still flung across his frame. 

"'Bout time love. Took you long enough". 

His crooked smile glints as his black lip piercing catches the light, his half lidded umber eyes are only pronounced by the tips of his half Obsidian black/ half bone white dyed hair. His posture is lazy and relaxed as he tilts a bit forward. He looks far more comfortable than someone who had just been imprisoned should. 

"Well, Royal, my dear, it seems like I have to do everything by myself, whats the harm in taking my time?" She bites back, before flashing him a wicked grin.  
His eyes glint with a newfound spark as she continues, " honestly, maybe I should leave you down here a bit longer" she remarks with a thoughtful expression as she swipes her pointer finger against the grime of the stone wall, before wiping it off on her black trousers, careful not to get it on her white, lacy top. 

"Oh c'mon kitten, you'd miss me too much". He grins, glint in his eyes ever present.

She just rolls her eyes, a playful smirk playing on her lips, as she pulls out a small dagger and tosses it to him.  
He catches it swiftly with one tied up hand, and out of her peripheral vision, she can see him now fully in the light as he sits up straight to cut at the binds, his ear piercings and rings flashing, his all black trousers, boots, and simple tucked in cut off sleeve shirt an even darker shade than the shadows.

She breezily turns around and begins to make her way out of the cell. 

Suddenly, she feels two pairs of arms wrap around her waist from behind, and a face nuzzle into the crook of her neck.  
Reaching her hand up behind her to run her hand in his hair, she rolls her eyes, but can't help the smile that makes its way onto her face at the small sound of approval he makes. 

"Idiot".


End file.
